


Положение обязывает

by Hrenougolnik, kirikokun



Series: Большой брат [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirikokun/pseuds/kirikokun
Summary: Вроде бы всё решили, но снова здорова – слежка, камеры и, блядь, «Кто украл Брока?»





	Положение обязывает

– Где ты был, спрашивать не стоит? – поиграл бровями Баки, облизав взглядом раскрасневшегося и какого-то чересчур взъерошенного, но довольного жизнью Стива, поднялся одним красивым слитным движением, тут же оказавшись рядом, прижался к груди, оплетая всем собой, ткнулся носом в его шею. – Им пахнешь. Вкусно.

Стива тут же повело, он только и смог, что сжать задницу Баки, помять ладонями, тихо, просяще постанывая, и уронить тяжёлую голову на плечо, словно окончательно лишился сил.

– Мы странные и неправильные, – тихо прошептал он, ласково касаясь губами тонкой кожи на шее Баки, заставляя его дрожать, моментально вспыхивая. – Нам даже друг друга мало.

– Это всё повышенное либидо, а мы хапаем сколько можем, Стиви. Но и он не против, я и ты тоже не против, – возразил Баки, притеревшись вставшим членом к его бедру, обжигая даже через несколько слоёв ткани, выбивая на раз все тревожные мысли из головы. – Просто надо заявить права, присвоить, пометить, клеймо на задницу поставить, пока никто другой не наложил на него лапы. Он слишком охуенный!

– Да, хорош, – согласился Стив, блокируя дверь кабинета. – Но так нельзя. Он человек, и у него должен же быть... выбор.

– У него он был, – качнул головой Баки, закусил нижнюю губу. – В душевой, раздевалке, зале, даже в джете был выбор. Хватит, навыбирался.

– Завтра? – сдался Стив.

– Да, завтра он станет нашим! А сейчас…

***

Но вот только следующее утро началось… неожиданно. И принесло ещё более странные события.

Стив невольно скосил взгляд на часы, когда они с Баки, спустившись в тренировочный зал, обнаружили бойцов «Страйка», мирно разминающихся в тишине. Не слышно было привычных смешков, подтрунивания, забористого командирского мата вдогонку особенно кривоногим.

– Неожиданно, – протянул Баки, оглядываясь по сторонам.

В тот день Брок впервые на памяти Стива опоздал на работу, ввалившись в тренировочный зал через час после начала спарринга бойцов «Страйка». Он как-то рассеянно поздоровался с ним и Баки, глядя куда-то поверх плеча, и скрылся в своей каморке, защёлкнув замок, чего тоже никогда не бывало. Смысл запираться, если Зимний мог вынести эту хлипкую дверь толчком ладони, даже особо не заметив сопротивления? Да и от кого? Всё равно каждый угол базы был буквально утыкан разнообразными следилками и видеокамерами. Всё же секретная организация.

Дальше понятнее его поведение не стало.

Обычно несдержанный, острый на язык Брок целый день по большей части помалкивал, смотрел строго перед собой, будто бы решая в голове как минимум логарифмические уравнения. По этажам перемещался почти незаметно для окружающих, ни с кем не зубоскаля, не флиртуя с девочками из секретариата, что было вообще невозможно странно. Даже на тренировках, где от его голоса вздрагивали стены, образовалась какая-то нездоровая тишина и всем руководил нервно оглядывающийся на вновь запертую дверь Роллинз.

– Он сегодня не обедал, – развалившись на диване и нервно качая ногой, доложил Стиву Баки, потративший весь день на то, чтобы ходить за Броком по пятам. – И кофе пить совсем не ходит.

– Может, случилось что? Или просто плохой день?

– Стив, мы о ком говорим? Какой должен быть день, чтобы так пожевать неубиваемого мудака Рамлоу? – только хмыкнул он в ответ.

Стив осуждающе покачал головой, но всё-таки развернул на рабочем столе окно камеры слежения, выбрал нужный этаж… комнату…

– Да ладно тебе, – отмахнулся Баки, не собираясь, похоже, реагировать на взгляды Стива. – Скорее я поверю, что его инопланетяне украли для опытов и клоном подменили.

Баки поднялся, в пару шагов оказался рядом с его рабочим столом. Легко смахнув на пол папки с бумагами, он, словно кот, потянулся всем телом и расположился так, чтобы и ему было удобно рассматривать голографический экран, где не происходило ровным счётом ничего. Точнее, Брок, откинув голову назад, беззастенчиво дрых в рабочем кресле.

– Стиви, это же Брок. – Баки ткнул пальцем в экран. – Он после прошлой операции, когда мы в самую мясорубку влезли, с восемью сломанными рёбрами и выбитым плечевым суставом дымил, как паровоз, лёжа на носилках, и хохмил почём зря, пытаясь ухватить за жопу какую-то докторицу. А через день уже скакал по залу, отвешивая Милзу пендалей для ускорения усвояемости материала. И тут вот это всё?

Стив не мог с ним не согласиться. Всё это было донельзя странно и неожиданно.

Брока в унынии не мог представить никто. Он из любой ситуации обычно выходил если не победителем, то светил фирменной улыбкой, больше похожей на звериный оскал. А тут на тебе, такие странные молниеносные перемены. Ещё же вчера он в раздевалке, притиснув Стива к шкафчику, горячо дышал ему в шею и задумчиво наминал задницу, одним только взглядом обещая такое, что жарко становилось. А сегодня, казалось, избегал любых пересечений с сослуживцами, занятый какими-то своими, очень далёкими от службы мыслями.

– Может, его сюда вызвать? – протянул Баки, откинув голову назад, будто нарочно открывая жадному взгляду беззащитную шею.

– А смысл? – сглотнул Стив, стараясь не выдать заинтересованности.

– Поговорить! Отругать за опоздание! – он поиграл бровями, но быстро сдулся, не получив поддержки, сполз со столешницы и вернулся обратно на диван. – Что? Ждём и смотрим, что дальше будет?

– Ты правильно меня понял, Бак.

А дальше началось и вовсе непонятное.

Стив честно старался не лезть к Броку аж целых две недели, аккуратно отслеживая все его перемещения по базе с помощью камер видеонаблюдения и едва-едва удерживая Баки от каких-либо активных действий. Но ситуация и не думала выправляться, скорее, наоборот – Брок с каждым днём вёл себя всё более странно.

– Он еду в контейнерах из дома носит, Стив! Ты понимаешь?! Еду! Из дома! Брокколи там всякие и паровые котлетки! – метался Баки по кабинету, размахивая распечатками снимков. – Чай из термоса пьёт, не удивлюсь, если ромашковый, и домой сразу в шесть, как верный супруг! Бойцы – и те шарахаются от него! Стиви – это пиздец, полный и бесповоротный! Кто-то украл Брока!

– Бак, сядь и успокойся.

Стива и самого изрядно потряхивало от странности в поведении их очень даже возможного любовника. Если раньше от одного взгляда Брока Стиву становилось жарко и тесно в любой одежде, то теперь он лишь мимолётно и как-то потерянно скользил взглядом по окружающим его людям, ни на ком не заостряя внимания, и раз за разом запирался в кабинете, чтобы поспать.

– Стив, вызови его! – рявкнул Баки, хлопнув ладонью по столешнице так, что тяжёлое пресс-папье в виде «Гидры», тоже, кстати, подарок когда-то неугомонного Брока, подпрыгнуло и завалилось на бок, едва не сбив стакан с кофе.

– И что я ему скажу? Лейтенант, вы спите на рабочем месте! А откуда я знаю это? Да так, мы тут с Баки от нечего делать следим за вами! Так, что ли?

– Да хоть бы и так! Стив, я его в коридоре поймал, думал, пощупаю, тело-то его должно меня помнить, даже если мозги поехали кардинально.

– Баки, – Стив покачал головой, хотя где-то внутри отчаянно завидовал, сам не решаясь нарушить подобным образом личное пространство подчинённого, который так явно перестал интересоваться им, ими обоими.

– Что Баки? Что Баки? Думаешь, он меня облапал в ответ? Или хотя бы нахуй послал? Не-ет! Хрен там плавал! У него даже не встал! Стиви, это не наш Брок! Точно тебе говорю, что-то тогда произошло! Его украли, заменили, зомбировали, наконец!

– Бак! – Стив не выдержал и поднялся. – То, что тебя кто-то не хочет, это не конец света. Такое бывает!

Баки аж подпрыгнул на месте, глянул даже немного зло, отчаянно, удивив тем самым Стива до глубины души.

– Значит, для тебя это всё так просто? Хочет – не хочет.

– Нет, Бак, не просто, – Стив обнял его, погладил по напряжённым, будто закаменевшим плечам, сам понимая, что сказал глупость, но в голове и так мутилось от неприятных мыслей.

Конечно же, не было просто, когда у Стива всё было просто? Если любить, то так, что и время, и смерть не помеха. Хотеть, так на полную, до конца, до самого донышка. И Брок вписывался в оба этих понятия, хотя и сказать ему никто не успел. Поначалу Стиву даже нравились все эти церемониальные хождения по кругу, заигрывания, тайные прикосновения на публике, заставляющие мозг плавиться, а кровь вскипать в жилах, ощущение чего-то неправильного, запретного. Оно будоражило, возвращало в то время, когда действительно было нельзя, сложно, опасно. И Стиву казалось, что Броку также нравилась эта вполне невинная игра. Ничего, кроме прикосновений, жарких взглядов, но это только с ним, что творил Баки – и вспоминать стыдно, хотя и сладко в той же мере. Стив знал, что полноценным сексом они не занимались, но вот дрочили друг другу, да ещё на камеру, будто бы специально подставляясь удачнее под объектив, чтобы видел именно он, почти ежевечерне. А сейчас всё летело к чертям, и Стив не понимал, что они сделали не так. И если не они виноваты, то кто?

– Давай завтра съездим к нему домой и поговорим без всего этого рабочего официоза, – предложил наконец Стив, договорившись с самим собой.

Ведь даже если их и пошлют по известному адресу, то хотя бы сделают это, глядя в глаза, а не вот так вот, избегая любых контактов.

– Почему завтра? – нахмурился Баки, отстраняясь. – Мы уже один раз решили подождать _до завтра_! И смотри, что вышло! Сегодня поехали! Сейчас! Поговорим! Если не поможет, твой член покажем! На меня это действует безотказно!

– Баки, – подавился воздухом Стив.

– Ну что Баки? Поехали! – взмолился тот – Брось хоть на один вечер страну на произвол судьбы и возьмись, наконец, за собственную жизнь. А то сколько можно? Я уже и кружку для него купил, и щётку зубную.

– Баки…

***

Около дома Брока они были чуть позже восьми вечера, когда Баки таки угомонился, перечисляя всё, что он изменил бы в их _общей_ квартире, чтобы Броку было удобнее. После того, как уже Стив объяснил на своём примере и куда нагляднее, что он вполне не против всей этой инициативы, потому что действительно странно – на Баки не может не стоять. Когда они наконец отмылись от спермы, переоделись и готовы были к общению, рабочий день закончился, и Брок, как и подтверждали все записи видеокамер, словно по часам в вечер пятницы отправился домой, а не отмечать сданный-таки Таузигом норматив по надеванию противогаза и стрельбе в нём.

– Не передумал? – улыбнулся Баки, легко выпрыгивая из машины на подъездную дорожку, огляделся по сторонам.

– А что, можно было? – наигранно удивился Стив, вынул ключи из замка зажигания, чтобы и правда было неповадно сбежать. Да и Капитан Америка не бежит от опасности, даже если это не террорист с винтовкой, а мужик, который очень сильно нравится, что страшнее любого террориста в разы. Так как кому, как не Стиву, знать – словом можно убить!

– Стив! – предупреждающе протянул Баки, сложив на груди руки.

– Пошутил я.

– Шутки у тебя, – поджал губы Баки, глянул исподлобья, но тут же ухватил Стива за руку и потянул к дому, будто бы и правда поверил, что тот может передумать, пойти на попятный в самый последний момент, даже если «Капитаны не сдаются».

Стучаться не пришлось: дверь мало того, что оказалась распахнута, так и в доме явно слышалась какая-то совершенно неправильная суета, напоминая сразу обо всех нелепых и не очень предположениях по поводу Брока, что возникали у них в головах за последние дни слежки.

Бросив друг на друга быстрый взгляд, они оба, не сговариваясь, ломанулись внутрь, едва не вынеся дверь вместе с косяком и половиной стены, чтобы застыть на пороге гостиной, застав самую невероятную сцену из всех, что можно было ожидать.

Не было никаких клонов, инопланетян, террористов, вымогателей, лишь в глубоком кресле, обхватив руками огромный живот, сидела миниатюрная брюнетка с глазами испуганной лани и громким, хорошо поставленным голосом напоминала, что ещё пять минут – и рожать она будет не в больнице и даже не на заднем сидении его машины, а прямо тут, на ковре, между диваном и кофейным столиком.

– Да, блядь, слышу я и тороплюсь! – рявкнул Брок откуда-то из недр дома. – Где эта ёбаная шапочка?! Куда ты её пихнула?

– Не ругайся, – вдруг всхлипнула она и ойкнула, только теперь заметив, что зрителей явно прибавилось. – Здравствуйте.

– Сесиль, родная, прости, – тут же в гостиную ввалился Брок, обвешанный какими-то сумками, пакетами, чуть ли не в зубах удерживая куртку с меховым воротником, несмотря на то, что на улице было уже практически лето. – Не понял. А вы здесь откуда? – на мгновение завис он, но тихий стон из кресла подействовал лучше любого пинка.

И закрутилось. Брок сразу взял их обоих в оборот, передал вещи Стиву, велел Баки выводить машину из гаража, а сам тут же оказался на коленях перед этой самой Сесиль, заворковал почти нежно, гладил круглый живот как самую большую драгоценность.

Стиву даже в какой-то момент стало неловко, слишком личным было то, что они с Баки наблюдали, не предназначенным ни для кого чужого. Совсем крошка Сесиль странно уместно смотрелась рядом с их Броком, словно они были вылеплены из одного теста и… предназначены друг другу свыше?

– Стиви? – ошарашено выдохнул Баки, так и продолжая стоять на месте, явно не обратив внимания на просьбу Брока, не услышав её, поражённый увиденным. – Это… это ведь… Стиви, как так?

– Барнс, твою же… – Брок сбился, старательно проглатывая ругательство, снова погладил живот «своей девушки». – Как человека просил же – займись машиной! Быстро! Или ты роды принимать умеешь?

– Не умею, – растерянно выдохнул Баки.

– И так, блядь, научиться хочешь? Прямо сейчас? На моём ковре?

Баки тут же вымело на улицу. Стив слышал, как он отогнал сначала их машину, чтобы не мешала, а потом ринулся в гараж, хлопнул автомобильной дверью, как взревел мотор, но сам точно так же не мог двинуться с места. Они могли ожидать чего угодно, но не того, что у Брока не просто кто-то есть, но и этот кто-то вот-вот родит от него ребёнка.

– Ну же, милая, потерпи, давай я тебя на ручки возьму. Вот так вот. Обхвати меня за шею, давай, родная.

Сесиль охнула, но, положив голову на плечо Брока, неожиданно успокоилась, затихла. И вот тут до Стива окончательно докатилось то, что они с Баки увидели – у их Брока была самая настоящая семья: миниатюрная худенькая, как тростинка, жгучая брюнетка по имени Сесиль и вот-вот должен родиться ребёнок. Как они могли проглядеть всё это? Не заметить, что Брок способен на такую бесконечную любовь, с которой он смотрит на неё, что вообще способен на такое трепетное чувство? Привыкли к страсти в светло-карих, почти жёлтых глазах, растянутым в оскале губам, резким движениям, желанию, сквозящему в каждом прикосновении, и не узнали, что Брок бывает и таким вот.

– Роджерс, ну что ты встал в проходе, иди уже, – немного устало попросил Брок, оттеснив его плечом. – Помоги дверцу открыть.

Мысли в голове теснились одна сложнее другой. Пока они ехали, Брок ни на минуту не выпускал Сесиль из объятий, гладил по волосам, по вздрагивающей спине, шептал на ухо, что всё будет хорошо, лишь бы она не переживала, ведь это так вредно для малыша.

На Баки было страшно смотреть, ещё страшнее было его молчание. Он вёл машину пусть и аккуратно, но на предельно допустимой скорости и ни разу не глянул в зеркало заднего вида.

– Бак, – Стив сжал его колено, погладил, стараясь успокоить, ведь они и правда не знали толком ничего о человеке, которого уже привычно называли своим, ничего ему не предлагали, кроме занимательной игры в рабочее время, ничего не обещали, но и он ничего не обещал и не должен был им, по сути.

– Не надо, – качнул головой тот, сильнее сжав руки на руле.

В больничные двери Брок так же внёс Сесиль на руках, напрочь проигнорировав предложенную медсестрой каталку, сел вместе с ней на неудобный пластиковый стул и замер, слепо глядя куда-то перед собой. Стив видел, как подрагивают его руки, как тяжело он дышит и сколько тратит моральных сил, чтобы сохранять спокойствие самому и продолжать успокаивать Сесиль.

– Сесиль Рамлоу? – обратился к ним появившийся в коридоре доктор, и это обращение заставило сердце Стива пропустить удар. Значит, даже не девушка, а жена, хотя в личном деле Брока об этом ни слова. – Что же вы дотянули до последнего? Пойдёмте в палату, всё давно уже готово. Кто отец ребёнка?

– Я! Я здесь! – крикнул влетевший в больничный холл невзрачного вида мужичок, совершенно дисгармонирующий рядом с маленькой, хрупкой, но удивительно красивой Сесиль.

– Замечательно, пройдёмте со мной, заполните бумаги, пока мамочка устраивается.

Брок снова поднялся, прижал Сесиль к себе теснее, поцеловал в висок и понёс куда-то.

– Стиви, – прошептал Баки, глядя им вслед. – Вот теперь я ни черта не понимаю.

Стив и сам категорически запутался. Не мог, видя всё своими глазами, понять, что на самом деле происходило. Брок любил Сесиль, очень любил, настолько, что не считал важным держать лицо в её присутствии, открывался настолько, что страшно становилось. Но кто же этот всклокоченный мужик? Почему он отец ребёнка? Он бросил беременную Сесиль? А Брок женился на ней? Тогда почему не отгрыз ему голову? Почему позволил назваться отцом? Почему пустил сюда? Вопросы, на которые ответить мог только сам Брок. Но он мотался по коридору из палаты в машину, к автомату с газировкой, в кафетерий и ещё одному богу известно куда, раз десять пробежав мимо так и замерших в холле Стива с Баки.

– Мы ведь всё ещё хотим с ним поговорить? – жалобно спросил Баки, ткнувшись носом в плечо Стива.

– Не только хотим, но и поговорим.

Только через полтора часа Брок не пробежал мимо, а, устало выдохнув, точно так же, как Баки, привалился к другому плечу Стива, устроив на нём голову.

– Как же ж я заебался, – тихо-тихо выдохнул он. – Хочу домой, курить и спать.

– А Сесиль? – спросил Стив, обнял, не думая даже отталкивать от себя Брока. – Не будешь ждать рождения малыша?

– Для этого есть Патрик. А я устал. Сумел заделать ей ребёнка, вот пусть и расхлёбывает теперь тоже сам, а с меня хва-атит! И так две недели – «Брок, не кури, это для меня вредно! Брок, меня тошнит от запаха кофе! Брок, я тебе обед приготовила! Что значит – ты на работе ешь? Ты хочешь, чтобы я заплакала? Брок, мне страшно одной, приезжай быстрее! Брок, клубники! Брок, не ругайся! Брок, а чем от тебя пахнет? Алкоголем? Алкоголь вреден беременным! Брок, массаж! Брок, полежи со мной! Почитай мне!» Брок за-е-бал-ся!

Стив кивнул, ткнулся носом в его затылок, чувствуя, как и Баки потянулся, обнял их обоих, притиснул крепко-крепко.

– И что Брок теперь хочет? – искрящимся от смеха голосом спросил Баки.

– Брок хочет обложиться двумя самыми горячими мужиками во вселенной и не вспоминать несколько лет, что у него есть сестра.


End file.
